The present invention relates to a plastic preform. Such plastic preforms have been known from the prior art for a long time and are used for example to be moulded, in the context of a blow moulding process, in particular of a stretch blow moulding process, into plastic containers (e.g. drink bottles).
Such blow moulding machines, for example stretch blow moulding machines, usually operate with different parameters such as for example blow moulding parameters. These parameters depend on the plastic container to be moulded. Many beverage fillers and converters use various plastic preforms for manufacturing the same container. However, this is linked with parameter adjustments within the blow moulding and heating process. Depending on the circumstances, plastic preforms that are not part of that particular process may still be present in the system. This, in turn, can lead to faults in the line, in particular if a wrong plastic preform is not detected and consequently not removed from a blow moulding machine.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a plastic preform that allows a better and, if required, automated adjustment of a blow moulding machine and in particular of a stretch blow moulding machine to be achieved.
According to the invention, this is achieved by means of a plastic preform according to claim 1. Such preforms can be produced if an injection mould according to claim 14 is used. Advantageous embodiments and developments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.